Then came all my troubles
by Minee nee
Summary: Sardine Delafort came back to finish her 7th grade at Hogwarts. Little did she know, new laws have been imposed. Draco&Sardine! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The war has ended. The hope is restored in the Wizarding World. I, Harry Potter's best friend, stood in the midst of the ruins of Hogwarts. Fred…he was dead. Everyone was grieving, but cheering as well. Thousands of deaths, but at least the war had stopped.

My esmerald green eyes with golden and amber mixed in with the irises found light grey eyes.

Draco Malfoy.

"Sardine!" Harry called.

I turned around, a smile gracing my pale features.

Harry James Potter, the cause of all the deaths, grief, and happiness. My best friend, a brother to me.

I, Geraldine Amarie Delafort, nicknamed Sardine, best friend to Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Daughter to Alice and David Delafort, sister to Rebecca Delafort and Ethan Delafort. Enemy to the Malfoys, and the rest of Death Eaters. Pureblood. I have ivory colored hair, with pale features, and esmerald green eyes with golden and amber mixed in with the irises. I was 5.6 now. I loved to sing.

**So, another story! Except this is mine and the other, Pon en puebra tu lealtad, is my sister Anna's. One way to know who wrote which: English is mine and Spanish is Anna's.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Really, dear, you should let me cut your hair. It's waist-long!" my mother sighed, running her pale hands through my ivory hair.

"Really mum, you should cut Becky's hair." I replied.

My eight-year-old sister Rebecca had dark brown hair, just like my father. Ethan, mum, and I had ivory colored hair. Becky, father and I had esmerald green eyes with golden and amber mixed in with the irises. Ethan and mum had cobalt blue eyes. Ethan was older, 22. He was an auror.

"Are you sure you wish to return to Hogwarts?" my father's voice came from the doorway.

I turned around, leaving my letter. "Yes father."

He frowned. I could tell something was bothering him but I let the matter drop.

"Well then… keep your grades impeccable. Just as always."

"Father, Mione and I have the same grades."

"Yes, Sardine…have a good year."

He left my room, leaving me confused. Why was he so…troubled? True, I had never been close to him, unlike Ethan and Becky, but he was still my father.

"Something is troubling him and you know it, mum."

"Have a good year, sweetie. Ethan will take you to Platform 9 and 3/4." With that, she exited my room.

Ethan entered my room. Seeing me distressed, he wrapped an arm around me. "Ready to finish school?"

I nodded.

"See you in Platform 9 and 3/4." He dissaparated.

"Jerk" I muttered before dissaparating.

_Platform 9 3/4_

"Sardine!"

I turned around and caught Hermione before she could throw me to the ground.

"Geez, what's the hurry, Hermione Granger?" I asked her.

"Nothing…just overjoyed to see you. I haven't seen you in weeks!" she said.

"Puff…"

"Sardine!"

I was met by matching hugs from Gin, Harry and Ronald. We all tumbled to the floor, laughing. I got up, laughing. I looked up and my esmerald with golden and amber eyes found steel grey eyes. Malfoy.

"Malfoy is coming back to school?" I asked confused. Maybe this was the reason father was so troubled.

"Is he?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, look." I nodded towards Malfoy.

"Git" Ron muttered.

"Come on, let's find a compartment. " I pulled them towards the train, our trunks following magically.

**Train**

"No freaking way! The Chudley Canons are better than the Hollywood Harpies." Ron and Harry, as usual, were discussing Quidditch with Ginny. Hermione was sitting, reading. I was staring at the endless fields. Honestly, how come Hermione didn't get a headache from reading in the train?

I was bored. I decided to go out, take some fresh air.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to get some fresh air, okay?" I muttered to no one in particular. They all nodded.

I stepped outside, the cold air hitting my face suddenly. I shivered and rubbed my arms in an effort to warm them.

I heard someone beside me. I quickly turned around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy's jaw. Yes, he was taller than me. I raised my head and found myself drowning in his steel gray eyes…

"You have reflexes."

That perfect voice, the voice brought me back to reality. I had the sudden urge to hit myself with a club. Did I feel attracted to him? Impossible.

"Thank you Malfoy. If you excuse me, I must go." I said. I stepped around him, but before I could leave, he grabbed my arm. His hand was warm against my freezing arm…

"Let her go, Malfoy" Harry's clear voice rang through my eyes.

Malfoy released my arm and slowly turned around to face Harry's wand pointing directly at his heart.

"Going to kill me, Potter?" he sneered.

"I killed Voldemort, I have no problem doing it again." Harry muttered. I was glad he had felt the need to defend me, nevertheless, I placed myself between Harry's wand and Malfoy.

"No, Harry. You're going to get in trouble." I quickly tried to reason with him.

Seriously, what is wrong with me? Defending Draco Malfoy?

"Sardine…"Ron said shocked.

Everyone, including Draco, looked shocked. Including me.

"Sardine, has he charmed you?" Hermione asked, recovering first.

"Yeah, because if he has, I'll crack his jaw." Ginny cracked her knuckles.

I shook my head.

"Train's stopping. Let's go."

We all left a very confused and shocked Malfoy.

**Great Hall, Hogwarts**

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" as Profesor Mcgonagall said this, the chatters quieted. The whole hall fell silent. "The minister has something very important to say!"

We all looked at Kingsley expectantly.

He cleared his throat. "We believe that there are many young parents. We have imposed some new laws, to prepare you for marriage. Every sixth and seventh grader will follow this new law. I will choose a slytherin and a Gryffindor and a hupplefuf with a ravenclaw. Using magic, the women will get pregnant. The male has to take care of the woman. The law will be imposed until you graduate, and those who wish to keep the baby may keep it after they graduate."

After Kingsley finished, there was a death silence. Finally Ginny spoke. "What if you are already in a relasionship?"

"Then those couples will be left to have the baby. As in, they will be chosen together."

Ginny and Harry and countless couples sighed in relief.

"We do know who are couples and who are not. I have already chosen the pairs. They come as following:

Astoria Greengrass with Dean Thomas.

Helen Garret with Eric Roven.

Blaise Zabini with Lavender Brown.

Draco Malfoy with Geraldine Delafort"

Many people were mentioned, but then, when the silencing charm was over, the couples, including me, began shouting.

"NO!"

Then, Kingsley and all the teachers began waving their wands.

The pairs were pushed together. I bumped with Malfoy. I went tumbling to the ground but then I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. Malfoy rightened me. "Thanks." I blushed.

He smirked in return.

The professors and the minister stopped their movements. The only thing I saw amd felt before I fainted were steel grey eyes and pale strong arms. All the girls around me in 6th and 7th grade fainted into their couples' arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2. Baby magic sucks.

My mother used to say that life ends in death, existence in disappearance, fire in water, pain in numbness, immortality in mortality, and nothingness into pain.

Now, remembering those words… I could feel the baby magic inside me, forming the new baby, mine and Malfoy's.

I opened my eyes, and breathed deeply.

I gasped.

This was not true!

I wasn't at the Great Hall anymore. That much was obvious. It was a room, a room decorated in royal blue. Kind of the Ravenclaw colors, but more…deeper. Darker.

I sat up.

My eyes grew accustomed to the bright light. I looked around the room.

Malfoy was sitting in a comfortable-looking armchair, reading a book.

I got up, but apparently the magic was not over yet. My legs couldn't support y weight and I prepared myself for the fall, hoping I wouldn't land on my stomach.

Just in case anything happened to the baby. Though, it wasn't completed yet, so maybe it wouldn't hurt. Just in case. Being careful, I mean.

I extended my arms in front of me, as if that would offer something.

Maybe it would.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

It didn't come.

Instead, I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist.

I opened my eyes, startled.

"Will you please be careful?" Malfoy hissed. "You can't fall down on your stomach, according to the minister, anyway. And you must lie down!"

"T-thank you." I stuttered, having him so close making me nervous…strangely.

He lifted me up like I weighted 10 pounds instead of one hundred and ten and laid me on the bed.

"Stay there." He said.

I nodded, puzzled.

"So, you're back to school?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He sighed. " The minister said that I had to return, cause no trouble and pass the Muggle Studies class with an O."

I raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that too harsh? I mean, pass with an O?"

"Try telling him that." He grumbled.

We were both quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"Hey, Delafort…"

"Yeah?"

"How should I call you?"

The question took me by surprise.

""Mmm…you can call me Sardine, or Geraldine, as you prefer." I coughed, uncomfortable.

"Call me Draco."

I nodded.

We both stood, well, I was laying down and he was standing, in silence.

Suddenly, I felt the magic end and my stomach started hurting.

I knew what was happening.

The magic was putting the baby in its place. The uterus.

Even though it was only a seed, it did hurt.

I gasped.

Draco looked at me, alarmed.

"What's wrong?"

As soon as he spoke those words, the pain disappeared.

"I just felt the magic put the baby in its correct place at the human body." I blushed.

"Yeah, McGonagall said so." He mumbled.

I got up slowly.

He helped me up.

"Hey, my mother and father are coming here in about ten minutes, same as yours." He announced.

I bit my lip.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3. Parent meeting

Sabrina, my cousin's favorite phrase was: "Everything turns into ash. People, buildings, tombs, houses…except love. It will remain strong even when people are dead, suffering…"

However, when your partner at the ministry law is your father's sworn enemy, you're claimed with doubts, fights…

And that was the reason I feared this…parent meeting.

My father would blow everything to pieces. Nothing would remain, if he had his way.

My father was a no bullshit person.

He was strong. Powerful. With good looks.

Same as my mother.

But she wasn't so hateful towards the Malfoys.

Father's reasons for hating the Malfoys were that my grandparents, Alex and Edwina Delafort, died in the hands of Voldemort…and the Malfoys being the deliverers.

They were killed 2 days before my birth.

2 days.

If the Malfoys hadn't caught them…

They would have seen my birth. And 9 years later, Rebecca's birth.

It wasn't fair.

Only Ethan got to see her.

Alex and Edwina Delafort only saw Ethan's birth and his first 5 years.

Not mine.

Not Becky's.

Alex Delafort was brown haired and grey-eyed.

Edwina Delafort had my eyes. And red hair. Flaming red hair.

Thinking about them and having the heir of the Malfoys next to me made me cry.

A single tear slipped from my watering eyes.

Draco turned me around and brushed my tear with his thumb.

I leaned towards his palm.

We stayed in that position for the next ten minutes.

That was the position Ethan, Becky, Mum, Father, Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy found us in.

Me, with Draco's palm against my cheek, crying. Draco holding me in place by his arm on my waist. My arms encircling his waist.

We didn't hear them come in.

Until Father's enraged voice shouted.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS! I COME HERE,INFORMED MY DAUGHTER IS TO BE PARTNER OF DRACO MALFOY AND FIND THEM HUGGING!"

We froze.

Draco's palm dropped.

He removed his arm from my waist.

I removed my arms from his waist.

And, we jumped away from each other as if we had been electrocuted.

"Dad... it's not what it seems like…"

"No, you were just hugging." Ethan muttered, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Ethan." My mother's sharp but melodic voice definitely shut him up.

As if silenced by a spell.

"THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE. REMOVE YOUR DAUGHTER FROM THE SCHOOL AND LAW AND LEAVE MY SON IN PEACE!"Lucius Malfoy roared.

"YOU SHOULD REMOVE YOUR SON FROM THE SCHOOL!"

Great. They were fighting.

"Sardine!" Becky yelled, effectively shutting them up.

That's why I love my sister so much.

She always knows how to shut parents arguing up.

My mother quietly spoke. "May you give us a reason why you and Mr. Malfoy were hugging, dear?"

She wasn't angry.

Ah, how I love my mother and my sister.

"Well, I started thinking about…Grandma Edwina and Grandpa Alex." My father's eyes tightened and he glared at Mr. Malfoy. " And then having him next to me made me cry and then we ended up in the awkward position because…" I trailed off.

Thankfully, Draco intervened. "Because the minister and Professor McGonagall said that if they are sad, they must be carefully consoled, as the baby magic will work the same as if we did that…and she ended up pregnant. So, that's what I did. Consoled her. "

"Draco, it is so good to see you!" Narcissa Malfoy spoke up, breaking the tense atmosphere. "And Ms. Delafort, it is a pleasure to finally meet you…properly."

I averted my eyes.

"Legilimens!"

Oops.

Shit.

My father is a skilled wizard.

And we could all see my own thought and everything he could see as he brought the memories.

The memories passed in a flash.

Me holding Fred's hand…

Me and Ethan in my room…

Mom and I talking about boys…

Harry coming out of the water…

Harry opening the egg and the shrill noise it made…

Finally, the memory Father was searching for.

"_It's so brave of them," sighed Hermione admiringly. "If they were found…"_

"_Well, they keep on the move, don't they?" said Ron. "Like us."_

"_Yeah. Like us." I sighed._

"_But did you hear what Fred said?" asked Harry excitedly; now the broadcast was over, his thoughts turned again towards his all-consuming obsession. "He's abroad! He's still looking for the Wand, I knew it!"_

"_Harry-"_

"_Come on, Hermione, why are you so determined not to admit it? Vol-"_

"_HARRY! NO!"_

"_-demort's after the Elder Wand!"_

"_The name's Taboo!" Ron bellowed, leaping to his feet as a loud crack sounded outside the tent. "I told you, Harry, I told you, we can't say it anymore – we've got to put the protection back around us – quickly-it's how they find-"_

_But Ron stopped talking and Sardine knew why. The Sneakoscope on the table had lit up and had begun to spin; they could hear voices coming nearer and nearer: rough, excited voices. Ron pulled the Deluminator out of his pocket and clicked it: Their lamps went out._

"_Come out of there with your hands up" came a rasping voice through the darkness. "We know you're in there! You've got half a dozen wands pointing at you and we don't care who we curse!"_

_Sardine looked around at the other three, now mere outlines in the darkness. She saw Hermione point her wand, not outside but at Harry's face; there was a bang, a burst of white light and Harry buckled in agony. His face was swelling rapidly under his hands as heavy footfalls surrounded him._

"_Get up, vermin."_

_Unknown hands dragged them roughly. Before she could stop them, someone had searched her pockets. But they didn't find her wand._

_No, her wand was carefully hidden somewhere else. On her person, yes, but out of reach for others._

_She could see Ron, Hermione and Harry being dragged out also. _

"_Get – off- her!" Rom shouted. There was the unmistakable sound of knuckles hitting flesh: Ron grunted in pain and Hermione screamed, "No! Leave him alone. leave him alone!"_

"_Your boyfriend is going to have worse than that done to him if he's on my list." Said the horribly familiar, rasping voice. "Delicious girls, you and your friend…What a treat…I do enjoy the softness of the skin…"_

_Sardine's stomach turned over. She knew who it was: Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf who was permitted to wear Death Eater robes in return for his hired savagery._

"_Search the tent!" said another voice._

_She could see Harry thrown facedown onto the ground and she screamed. Ron was also cast down beside Harry with a thud, and she screamed louder. Greyback silenced her._

_She could hear footsteps and crashes; the men were pushing over chairs inside the ten as they searched._

"_Now, let's see who we've got," Greyback's gloating voice from overhead, and Harry was rolled on to his back. _

_She prayed nothing would happen._

_That he wouldn't see past Hermione's charm._

_Greyback laughed._

"_I'll be needing butterbeer to wash this one down. What happened to you, ugly?"_

_Speak for yourself, you sick bastard._

_Harry didn't answer._

"_I said," repeated Greyback, and he received a blow to the diaphragm that made Harry double in pain. "what happened to you?"_

"_Stung," harry muttered. "Been stung."_

"_Yeah, looks like it," said a second voice._

_Stupid._

"_What's your name?" Greyback snarled._

_Keep your snarls to yourself, you sick animal._

"_Dudley" said Harry._

_Yeah, sure, like his cousin, huh?_

"_And your first name?"_

"_I-Vernon. Vernon Dudley."_

"_Check the list, Scarbior" said Greyback and Sardine saw him move sideways to look at Ron, "And what about you ginger?" _

"_Stan Stumpike." Said Ron._

"_Like hell you are." Said Scabior. "We know Stan Stumpike, he's put a bit of work in our way."_

_Ron got punched again._

_Sick bastards._

"_I'b Bardy," said Ron. His mouth was full of blood."Bardy Weasley."_

"_A Weasley?" rasped Greyback. "So you're related to blood traitors even if you're not a Mudblood. And you, your pretty friend…"_

"_Easy Greyback."_

"_Penelope Clearwater." Said Hermione. She sounded and looked terrified but convincing._

"_What's your blood status?" _

"_Half-blood." Said Hermione._

"_Easy enough to check." Said Scabior. "And you, blondie?"_

_She glared at him._

_He removed his silencing spell._

"_Rebecca Dudley."_

"_Blood status?"_

"_Half-blood."_

"_The whole of them look like if the' could still be of Hogwarts age-"_

"_We left." I clarified._

"_Left, have you, blondie?" said scarbior " and you decided to go camping? And you thought, just for a laugh, you'd use the Dark Lord's name?"_

"_Nod a laugh" said Ron. "Aggiden."_

"_Accident?" There was more jeering laughter._

"_You know who used to like using the Dark Lord's name, Weasley?"growled Greyback. "The Order of the Phoenix. Mean anything to you?"_

"_Doh."_

"_Well, thy don't show the Dark Lord proper respect, so the name's been Tabooed. A few order members have been tracked that way. We'll see. Bind them up with the other two prisoners!"_

_Two? Who?_

_Someone yanked Harry up by the hair, dragged him a short way, pushed him down a sitting position, then started binding him back to back with other people. _

_They binded them too, and when they left, Harry whispered._

"_Anyone still got a wand?"_

"_No, said Ron and Hermione from beside me._

"_Me yes, but don't say anything. We can't escape right now, they're too close. At the first chance I get, I'll get us out."_

"_This is all my fault. I said the name, I'm sorry –"_

"_Harry?"_

_It was a new, but familiar voice, and it came from directly behind Harry, from the person tied next to Hermione's left._

"_Dean?"_

"_It is you! Of they find who they've got -! They're Snatchers, they're only looking for truants to sell for gold-"_

"_Not a bad little haul for one night," Greyback was saying, as a pair of hobnailed boots marched close by Harry and they heard more crashes inside the tent. "A mudblood, a runaway goblin, and four truants. You checked their names on the list yet, Scabior?" he roared._

"_Yeah. There's no Vernon Dudley or Rebecca Bell on 'ere. Greyback."_

"_Interesting" said Greyback. "That's interesting."_

_He crouched beside us, and I stifled a gasp. His face was covered in matted gray hair and hiskers, with pointed brown teeth and sores at the corners of this mouth. Greyback smelled of dirt, sweat and blood._

"_So, you two aren't wanted, Vernon, Rebecca? Or are you on that list under a different name? What house were you in at Hogwarts?"_

"_Slytherin." Harry replied automatically._

"_Funny ho they ll thinks we want to 'ear that." Jeered Scabior out of the shadows. "But none of them can tell us where the common room is."_

"_It's in the dungeons." Said Harry clearly. "You enter through a wall. It's full of skulls and stuff and it's under the lake, so the light's all green."_

_There was a short pause and Scabior and Greyback looked at each other._

""_Well, well, looks like we realy 'ave caught a little Slytherin, "said Greyback. "Good for you, Vernon, cause there ain't lot of Mudblood slytherins. Who's your father?"_

"_He works at the Ministry." Harry lied. "Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes."_

"_You know what, Greyback," said Scabior. "I think there is a Dudley in there."_

_Would sheer luck save us?_

"_Well, well, "said Greyback, and Sardine could hear the tiniest note of trepidation in that callous voice, and knew that Greyback was wondering whether he had indeed just attacked and bound the son of a Ministry official. Sardine's heart was pounding against the ropes around her ribs. She would not have been surprised if he could see it. "If you're telling the truth, ugly, you've got nothing to fear from a trip to the ministry. I expect your father'll reward us just for picking you up."_

"_But, if you just let us-"_

"_Hey!" came a shout from inside the tent. "Look at this Greyback!"_

_A dark figure came bustling towards them, and Sardine saw a glint of silver. Oh shit. They had found Gryffindor's sword._

"_Ve-e-ry nice" said Greyback appreciatively, taking it from his companion. "Oh, very nice indeed. Looks goblin-made, that. Where did you get something like this?"_

"_It's my father's. We borrowed it to cut firewood."_

" '_ang on a minute, Greyback! Look at this, in the prophet!"_

"_Hermione Granger, the mudblood who is know to be traveling with Harry Potter." Scarbior said._

_Greyback crouched in front of Hermione._

"_You know what, little girly? This picture looks a hell lot like you."_

"_It isn't me! It isn't me!"_

_Hermione's terrified squeak and face were as good as a confession._

"…_known to be traveling with Harry Potter." Repeated Greyback quietly._

_A stillness settled over the scene. _

"_Well, this changes things, doesn't it? Whispered Greyback. Nobody spoke: the Snatchers were watching, frozen. She felt Hermione and Dean tembling. Greyback stood and took a couple of steps towards Harry and crouching down,, stared closely at his misshapen features._

"_What's that on your forehead, Vernon?" he asked softly._

"_Don't touch it!" Harry yelled._

_Great, luck gone._

"_I thought you wore glasses, Potter?" Greyback breathed._

"_I found glasses!" yelped one of the Snatchers skulking in the background." There was glasses in the tent, Greyback, wait-"_

_And seconds later, the Snatcher put Harry his glasses._

_Bloody luck._

"_It is!" rasped Greyback. "We've caught Potter!"_

_They all took several steps backward, stunned by what they had done. Sardine stilled and breathed a long, defeated breath,_

"_Do we go to the Ministry?"_

"_To hell with the Ministry.," growled Greyback. "They'll take the credit, and we won't get a look in. I say we take him straight to You-Know-Who."_

"_Will you summon 'im? 'ere?" said Scabior, sounding awed, terrified._

"_No," snarled Greyback, "I haven't got- they say he's using the Malfoy's place as a base. We'll take the boy there._

"_Completely sure it's him? Cause if he ain't, we're dead."_

"_Who's in charge here?" roared Grayback. " I say it's Potter, and him plus his wand, that's two hundred thousand Galleons right there! But if you're too gutless to come along, any of you, it's all for me, and with any luck, I'll get the girls thrown in!"_

"_All right!" said Scabior. "All right, we're in! And what about the rest of them, Greyback?"_

"_Might as well take the lot. We've got two Mudbloods, that's another ten galleons. Give me the sword as well. If they're rubies, that's another small fortune right there._

"_Grab hold and make it tight! I'll do Potter!" said Greyback. "On the three, two, one…"_

_They disapparated…_

"_What is this?_

"_They say they've got Potter…"_

"_Well, then, the Dark Lord must be summoned!"_

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Where did you get the sword?"_

"_Release me, woman!"_

"_If it is indeed Potter…"_

"_The prisoners must…"_

"_This is my house, Bella…"_

"_Do it!"_

"_No!"_

"_If she dies…"_

"_questioning"_

"_have me, keep me!"_

"_Ginger…"_

"_lying, filthy mudblood."_

"_kill you!"_

"_Go and check!"_

"_Harry Potter…"_

"_Dobby!"_

Finally Father stopped using his Legilimency skills on me.

I breathed hard.

I could feel the baby magic, and because of my supposed pregnancy, my exhaustion was doubled. The world began to dissolve around me and the last thing I saw were a pair of grey eyes and I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist.

**What do you think? It's long, right?**

**Anyway, I have sorted to posting on weekends and free days.**

**Maybe tomorrow I'll update.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4. Impossible love?

My favorite books are the Twilight Saga.

I loved this phrase.

"I'd never given much thought to how I would die- though I'd had reason enough this past few months-but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.

Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something."

I wondered if the child I was carrying, the baby created by magic, would destroy me. Or if Draco's enemy killed me. But, surely, I would find a way to be happy, even when I breathed my last.

I knew that if I hadn't survived the war, I would not have faced this problem. I knew that I could have breathed my last in the war.

Lived my last day.

But I survived.

And now, I was pregnant.

By magic.

But I didn't regret.

For a part of me knew.

I loved Draco Malfoy.

Since when, was a mystery.

I had tried to deny my feelings.

But now, resignation seemed the best way.

Admitting my feelings for Draco would make my life easier.

Help the baby and me.

I opened my eyes.

I was alone, in the room I had slept in by the magic.

No Ethan, no Becks, no Mum, no Father, no Mr. Malfoy, no Mrs. Malfoy, no Draco.

No one.

Except me and this child.

I felt sudden loneliness.

Draco didn't love me, that was a given.

Impossible love.

My heart thumped against my rib cage, and my eyes filled with tears.

Tears.

I was alone.

The tears fell.

Draco opened the door.

I hastily turned around and wiped my tears.

"What's wrong?"

His voice, filled with concern.

It made my heart break.

I got up and passed him, surprisingly, he didn't stop me. I slammed the door behind me.

Leaving Draco.

Okay, time to have some girl time with Mione and Gin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5. Girl talk and Vampirica's prophecy

"All the way down, I was only thinking one thing…Lena." Ethan Wate, Beautiful Chaos, Beautiful Creatures Book 3.

I checked my clock- which also served to communicate anywhere with Hermione and Ginny. Waterproof – and called Hermione and Ginny. They answered at the first ring, and their faces appeared on the screen. Seeing my distressful face, they nodded and said, "Library, in front of the restricted Section."

I nodded gratefully.

I walked absentmindedly towards the library.

In a minute, I arrived at the library.

Wow.

Too fast.

I passed enormous bookshelves, before finally stopping in front of the Restricted Section.

I picked up a book from a nearby shelf and opened it.

_Vampires_

Was the title of the book.

It was written by Elizabeth Debbie.

_Vampires are fierce and known for their bloodthirstiness. They also have many rituals, and all are honored, regardless of their occasion or of the unfairness of the case. _

_Vampires have rulers; the Vampire Princes, which are chosen the day of the birth of Salem, the 24th of June._

_Vampire women are never chosen to rule Vampirica; the city where all vampires accepted in vampire society live. The expulsed, or the ones that were turned without the permission of a Prince, live in the world of Shades, near Los Angeles and far from Vampirica._

_Vampirica is located only by those who are vampires or by those humans whose destiny is to find Vampirica._

_Said humans are marked with a beautiful red moon, hidden from all humans except the vampires._

_Such humans are turned or killed, but never left in their humanity._

_However, a vampire, who was marked with the red moon, brought the prophecy to the world._

_When a pale ivory girl, _

_Pure at heart, _

_Marked with the red moon,_

_Finds love deep in her heart, _

_The mark shall reveal itself _

_To every human,_

_Vampire, _

_Ghost,_

_Fairy,_

_And the pure ivory girl _

_Shall open the path to _

_Vampirica and Shades._

_The vampires are eager to find and kill the ivory girl, as she will reveal the path to Vampirica and Shades, allowing some to get revenge, or exploit the rich mines it is rumored to contain._

"What are you reading?" A voice took me out of the book and into the real world.

"Vampires. Vampirica." I smiled at Hermione.

"What does it say?" Ginny asked.

I pushed the book towards them and Hermione started reading.

"_Vampires__are__fierce__and__known__for__their__bloodthirstiness.__They__also__have__many__rituals,__and__all__are__honored,__regardless__of__their__occasion__or__of__the__unfairness__of__the__case._

_Vampires have rulers; the Vampire Princes, which are chosen the day of the birth of Salem, the 24th of June._

_Vampire women are never chosen to rule Vampirica; the city where all vampires accepted in vampire society live. The expulsed, or the ones that were turned without the permission of a Prince, live in the world of Shades, near Los Angeles and far from Vampirica._

_Vampirica is located only by those who are vampires or by those humans whose destiny is to find Vampirica._

_Said humans are marked with a beautiful red moon, hidden from all humans except the vampires._

_Such humans are turned or killed, but never left in their humanity._

_However, a vampire, who was marked with the red moon, brought the prophecy to the world._

_When a pale ivory girl, _

_Pure at heart, _

_Marked with the red moon,_

_Finds love deep in her heart, _

_The mark shall reveal itself _

_To every human,_

_Vampire, _

_Ghost,_

_Fairy,_

_And the pure ivory girl _

_Shall open the path to _

_Vampirica and Shades._

_The vampires are eager to find and kill the ivory girl, as she will reveal the path to Vampirica and Shades, allowing some to get revenge, or exploit the rich mines it is rumored to contain."_

She finished reading.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about…Draco."

"What about the ferret?"

"I think…I fell in love with him." I answered, feeling the same emotions evolve me. Once again.

Alas, if I had known that Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise Zabini were listening, I wouldn't have said those words.

"Really!" Hermione whisper-shouted.

"Yes."

Ginny gasped, "You…you're the girl the prophecy talks about! Look, Mione, her wrist!"

Hermione gasped too.

I brought my arm centimeters from my face.

Nothing on my right wrist.

Then, a flash of red caught my eye.

On my left wrist…

Was the mark of the red moon.

**What do you think? Well, actually, I wouldn't be surprised if you don't read my story. No one seems to pay attention to my stories…**

**If anyone is reading, please, review~!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6. New revelations.

We hadn't known there were spies for Vampires in Hogwarts. For example, Blue Blechy was one. And overheard us talking about it. Saw my mark.

Apparently, Blue Blechy had seen my pale features and ivory hair a day after she became a vampire spy.

She told the Princes.

But they weren't sure, so they told her to watch me. Constantly.

I saw it on her eyes.

Then, I knew.

I was going to be in danger every moment of my life, except when I was in the company of the profesors and in the Gryffindor Common Room. Maybe even then.

No one could stop it.

Ever.

I was destined to open the path to a city full of vampires who wanted to kill me.

And the reason my mark showed up: Draco.

Because of him and my stupid heart.

I was going to die.

Blue's eyes promised me that.

And, she would get the biggest reward; becoming a vampire.

At least, to her, her biggest reward possible.

Which to me, was a damnation.

A curse.

Not a gift. A curse.

The curse of immortality.

Which, truly, sucked.

Though, everyone has their own way of thinking.

Even though, she was crazy as hell.

Later that night, Draco was waiting for me.

His eyes showed incredulity while his face was impassive.

But, I was good at reading eyes.

"Hey." I said softly, sitting next to him.

"Hey." He replied, distracted.

I sighed, and then dropped my head.

"Do you really love me? Are you the girl of Vampirica's prophecy?" He asked suddenly.

I was shocked beyond words, so for a few minutes, I could only stare at him.

"Yeah, I do. And yes, I think I am." I answered after a few minutes of staring at him dumbly.

"So, either you'll die or open the path to Vampirica and Shades, the most wanted cities of pure gold and silver, full of vampires.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Geraldine…"

"Yes, Draco?"

He reached over and put his hand on my cheek, and the other on my waist.

He got closer and closer until…

**Hey! Hello, if anyone is reading this. I put some crazy vampire stuff, but it is my pure obsession. There will be plenty of Draco&Geraldine, as well of many vampire scenes, so, let's see if Geraldine opens the paths to Vampirica and Shades or dies in the attempt.**

**So, enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I really suck. I couldn't write all this time. Anyway, read. And, sorry!**

_He got closer and closer until…_

…his lips met mine. His lips were so soft, I instantly kissed him back, all rational thoughts chased away from my brain.

His hands came to rest at the back of my head, pulling me closer, until I grabbed his left arm by mistake. Then, I felt the dark mark and I pulled away, gasping for breath. How could I have kissed Draco Malfoy, a Death Eater and Harry's archenemy? I was seriously going crazy. First the prophecy, then the kiss? This was spinning out of control.

He looked at me, confused. After a moment, realization gave way to his features, and he let go of me, and then stepped back as if I burnt him.

"I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't mean to…" I trailed off.

He didn't answer me or look at me. He simply grabbed his wand from the table next to him and opened the door, climbed out and let the door slide shut behind him.

How could I have been so stupid? I loved him, in such a short amount of time, and then, when we kissed, I pulled away, probably letting him think I didn't love him, that they were nothing but words. I loved him, yes, but I wasn't ready for that. I couldn' t go after him. I couldn't follow him to the Slytherin common room, where he probably was. I had to think of something, but I came up with nothing.

Maybe…if Draco thought I was in danger, and the baby was in danger, he would come, right? I quickly thought of a happy memory. It was the memory of Draco and I kissing.

"Expecto Patronum!" I cast.

The silver fox trotted towards the door then disappeared. I sighed, my task done. Draco would come soon, right?

To my relief, I heard footsteps hurrying towards the room. The portrait opened, and a breathless Draco entered, grabbing my shoulders and looking at me, from head to toe.

"Did you send that Patronus just for fun?" He glared.

"I didn't know how to contact you! I can't run, I'm pregnant, by magic or not!" I snapped.

His eyes softened, but he pulled her towards him. "I was worried."

"I could tell." I muttered jokingly.

"Don't ever scare me like that. Ever." He whispered, his lips right beside my ear. I shivered.

I showed him my left wrist. "Vampirica."

He grabbed my wrist and yanked my sweater over it. "I want you to hide it at all times. Blue Blechy has seen it, but maybe her masters won't believe her. After all, they may think it is too early for you to be showing the signs of the red moon."

I nodded, grateful that, at least, he cared. I felt his arms tighten around my shoulders, as if to never let go. Trust me, I didn't plan on letting him go, either.

"Well, look at the lovebirds, all hugging and kissing." A teasing voice remarked from the doorway.

Draco pulled away and growled, "Blaise." He glared at his best mate and then, grabbed my hand and walked with me, or should I say, dragged me, to the couch, and motioned for me to sit. "You can sit too, Blaise."

Blaise nodded and sat on the couch in front of ours. "So, prophecy girl, how is your pregnancy faring?"

"What about yours?" I asked. "Who is your partner?"

"The lovely Gryffindor Princess: Hermione Granger, the Golden Girl." He announced proudly. Gosh, he did look proud. Maybe they weren't the only couples in love.

"So, where did you leave her?" Draco asked, amused.

"In the common room with Potter, Weasley and Weasley." Blaise scowled at the mention of Weasley, whether it was Ron or Ginny. Probably Ron though.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" I teased. It indeed was funny watching him blush like a little girl.

"Of course not!" He tried to defend himself, but I could see the answer in his dark eyes.

"Draco, what do you think?" I asked, turning towards my…partner? Lover? Boyfriend?

"I think he is." Draco drawled. "After all, Granger and Weasley have some history together, don't you agree, Blaise?"

He scowled again. I laughed softly. He really was adorable!

"Glad to see you enjoying yourself, Geraldine. Probably, it will be the last month you ever live." I turned around to face the owner of the voice, coming face to face with Blue Blechy.

**This was long, I suppose! Please, review!**


End file.
